


Alpha with Luv

by 1d4gd



Series: Omega!Hoseok is 💜 [3]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Park Jimin (BTS), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alphas and Omegas are not supposed to mix in the AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dancer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dancer Park Jimin (BTS), Drama, Hoseok and Jimin go to the same dance school, Jimin has a terrible crush on Hobi, Jimin is a sweetheart and helps Hoseok with this heat ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Meet-Cute, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Omega Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Porn With Plot, Romance, Smut, Top Park Jimin (BTS), True Mates, Wolf Instincts, and then they mate and live happily ever after, he think it's unrequited but it's not, they do anyway, they're really cute, you're welcome BTW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1d4gd/pseuds/1d4gd
Summary: Jimin and Hoseok are not supposed to be. Their society tells them Alphas and Omegas should never mingle but what happens when Jimin realizes Hoseok is his destined Omega? Will he ignore his instincts and be miserable for the rest of his life or will he break the rules for once and mate the Omega he’s been in love with for years?





	Alpha with Luv

**Author's Note:**

> Hola chicos. So yeah since I realized that omega!Hoseok seems to be as rare as red diamonds, I decided to rectify that by writing as many omega!JHope fics as I can. 
> 
> The whole point of this series is to write a story for every Hoseok OTP so wish me luck! Kudos and comments are very much appreciated. 
> 
> If you wanna check out the fics I have already written click [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1361260). Thank you!

                Jimin is not ashamed to admit he has a terrible crush on one of the dancers in his dance academy. He doesn’t really have any reason to be, but the thing is the male he is completely besotted with is an Omega. You might ask why that wouldn’t be a perfect combination since Jimin himself is an Alpha. Well, he’d tell you that their society doesn’t really work in the same way as others. In their wolf community Alphas and Omegas don’t belong. Mixed races are forbidden, and he can’t help but want to growl his despair every time he catches a whiff of Hoseok’s scent.

The slightly older wolf is so pretty and sweet. Always helping him with choreography moves and praising him every time he does a good job. It’s impossible not to fall in love with such perfection but they can never be together, and this makes his heart break a little more just at the thought that his gorgeous Seokie will one day find the perfect Omega to mate with and will completely forget about him.

His best friend Taehyung tells him that’s impossible but Jimin is not so sure anymore. He tries to play it cool not to betray his feelings but sometimes it gets too much. Like today for example. He can tell Hoseok is about to go into heat and this is enough to make him want to climb the walls of their practice room. He stays as far away as he can from the enticing smell and the person carrying it. He acts gruffer and whinier than usual, but he can’t help it. He only wants this torture to end so that he can go home and cry at the unfairness of it all.

He can tell Seok is a bit sad about the way he avoids him but there is not other choice. Things would get really messy if he strayed too close to the source of his wet dreams. He’s never knotted anyone before, but he has no doubt the Omega would look perfect on his knot. The thoughts he’s currently having are not helping with his situation, but he does his best to act as indifferent as possible.

When practice is finally over, he rushes towards the exit, but he ends up crashing onto Hoseok who’s standing close to the door. The Omega falls on top of him and Jimin is officially screwed. The scent is so strong and delicious it’s literally cloying his senses. He tries to take a calming breath but then he realizes his mistake. His nose is full of Seok’s smell now and he wants to cry. He can tell he’s so close to getting an erection just by being this close to the other wolf and he groans a little.

Thankfully for him, all the other dancers have already left the room, so he doesn’t have to justify his body reaction to anyone. They make eye contact and then promptly freeze. Hoseok looks so soft and his only wish is to be allowed to hold someone so adorable. He tries to carefully push the Omega to the side so that he can finally get some breathing space but Seok tightens his grip on his waist and Jimin is so confused.

He tries to communicate his concern with his eyes, but the older male has his eyes closed and appears to be in pain somehow. This instantly gets him very alert and he unconsciously lets his hands wander across the Omega’s body in hopes of finding the cause of his pain. Hoseok whimpers and the Alpha is stunned into silence. What is going on? Wait…No, it can’t be! Can Seok actually be going into heat? But it’s too early…

He always found it a little weird how their cycles appeared to be so well synched. His rut would always follow Hoseok’s heat but he’s pretty certain his rut won’t be coming for another few weeks. So why is the Omega burning with fever and acting so out of place? He gently grabs Hoseok by the waist to get his attention and when the Omega turns hazy eyes to him, he knows they’re both in so much trouble. It’s true. Seok is about to have his heat and it’s pretty clear there’s no chance he will make it home on his own.

He panics for a couple of seconds but then he makes a decision which he might later on regret. For now though, he only cares about making Hoseok feel better. He takes the other into his arms and carries him as fast as he can to his car. He rushes through speed lights and when he finally makes it to his apartment, he takes the Omega to his room and then pretty much locks him in.

The smell is all over his place and he groans just thinking about how good it would feel to touch Hoseok right now. To kiss his skin and his lips. To leave bruises on those wonderful hips. But he needs to refrain from his impulses because Seok is in pain and the only thing he can do is call Tae who is also an Omega and ask for help.

He has no right to hope for anything more, so he’d better leave any fantasy he has ever come up with lay down to rest. By the time Taehyung gets to his place, he’s grown himself into a fever too. His Alpha is so close to snapping and he’s literally holding onto his last shred of humanity. When his friend realizes the condition he’s in, he slaps him. Jimin is so taken aback for a minute than he just stares.

‘What the fuck Tae?’

‘Are you kidding me? Why do you think you feel like this when Hoseok is laying on your bed probably working himself onto a fit? He needs you. Yeah, you. Because you’re his fated mate and I swear I am going to kick your butt if you don’t get into that room and do what you should have done from the start. Claim your Omega.’

‘You know I can’t do that man. They will break us apart.’

‘No, they won’t.’

‘Yes, they will. Dammit Tae! Don’t you think I’ve been dreaming about the day I will finally be allowed to hold Seok into my arms without fearing the consequences for years?’

‘So what? Is that how you want to live your life? As a coward instead of chasing your happiness?’

‘I-I…I don’t know.’

He has tears in his eyes now and when Tae crushes him into a hug, he goes more than willingly. He needs the comfort, but his best buddy is absolutely right. There’s no way he can’t live without Hoseok now that he knows that they are meant to be. He refuses to let his Omega be happy with someone else. He might be selfish and petty, but he wants his mate and he’s going to get him.

Tae leaves him the provisions he had bought for them and Jimin is so thankful for having such a thoughtful friend. They hug each other one more time and then the Alpha is rushing to his room to check Seok’s condition. The sight which greets him makes him drool a little. Alright, so maybe more than a little.

Hoseok is onto his hands and knees with his head buried into one of his pillows and with two fingers buried deep into his hole. He’s calling his name and trying to press deeper into his bedding in hopes of getting some friction on his leaking cock. He looks debauched and so wet already. Slick is abundantly running down his thighs and he’s trembling quite a lot.

He makes his way to the bed and when he finally gets his hands on the Omega, he gets rewarded with a full shudder and a pained moan. He buries his nose into Seok’s neck and gently licks the place where he’ll later stake his claim. The thought gets him ever harder and he doesn’t hesitate into ripping his clothes so that he can get his Omega on him as soon possible.

He makes Hoseok lay on his back so he can finally do what he’s been dreaming to do for years. Worship his beautiful body. They share a gentle kiss and then he moves onto the Omega’s neck where he engraves his scent and hid mark. He doesn’t stop until Seok is fully covered in his scent and love bites.

The Omega is shaking like a leaf and he takes mercy on him by pressing rubbing two fingers into his hole. When Hoseok squeaks he knows he’s found his prostate. He presses as deep as he can in hopes of making Seok scream. The Omega has tears on his face, and he’s bitten his lips raw by now but he’s still the most beautiful sight he has ever seen in his life.

‘P-Please…Minie h-help me! I n-need you!’

‘What do you want baby? Tell me…’

‘T-to cum…w-want to c-cum.’

‘Anything for you babe.’

He renews his efforts and it only takes a few more second of him abusing Hoseok’s prostrate to have the older male cum all over himself. He’s still twitching when Jimin is pressing his cock into him. They both groan in pleasure when he’s finally fully sheathed inside. He starts a gentle pace because he needs to keep Seok as coherent as possible. Also, because he needs to know if he is allowed to mate the Omega like he wants to.

‘Baby, hey please look at me.’

When Hoseok reluctantly complies, he looks even better than in his fantasies. There’s sweat running down his face and his thighs are covered in slick and cum. He’s a sight alright and Jimin wants to wreck him even more.

‘Sweetheart I need to ask you something very important. Please answer me as truthfully as possible.’

‘O-Ok…’

‘Do you wan to be my Omega forever?’

‘W-What?’

‘I want to mate you babe. Can I?’

Hoseok starts sobbing and he feels like he’s made a complete mess of things. He has no idea how to make things better and he’s about to start crying any minute now too.

‘Honey please don’t cry. It’s fine if you don’t want to. I will only help you with your heat and then we can forget all about this. Is that better?’

‘N-No…I r-really want to be y-yours. I’ve been in l-love with you for so long.’

‘What? Are you saying that you have the same feelings?’

‘Y-Yeah…Please make me your mate!’

Jimin can’t believe this is happening for real. Hoseok loves him. The most stunning Omega wants him. He wants to shout his happiness, but he has more important things to take care of at the moment. He has a duty towards his Omega to give him the mating of a lifetime and that’s exactly what he’ll do. Make sure nobody will ever dare come close to his Seok ever again.

His pounding gets more intense and when the Omega suddenly tightens around him, he knows he’s very close. It takes less than a minute for Hoseok to come violently. He seems completely out of him for a few seconds but then his eyes clear and he’s looking at Jimin like he wants to ruin him.

He pushes him off and down and then gets on top of him. He doesn’t hesitate to sink as deep as he can onto his Alpha’s shaft, and he is completely mesmerized by it. Seok is whimpering and trying so hard to keep a fast pace but he looks like he’s about to melt so Jimin takes pity on him. He grabs onto his hips and starts thrusting as fast as he can. He’s close to cumming himself now and when his knot catches onto his Omega’s rim, he howls his pleasure.

He grabs Hoseok by his neck and bites him on the spot he’d chosen earlier. He can feel the link forming and that’s enough to let the pleasure wash over him. He’s feeling numb with it and when he comes to himself once more, Hoseok is pressing lazy kisses onto his chest and mumbling to himself. He looks so cute Jimin can’t stop himself from kissing him until they’re both breathless again.

They’re official mates now and Jimin would very much like to squeal about it but he’s got a manly image to maintain so he will leave that for later. For now, he’s more than content with breeding his mate over and over again. He touches Hoseok’s soft belly briefly and his mind wanders to all kinds of wicked places. His Omega would look so good carrying their pups.

One thing is for certain though. He would do anything to keep the happiness he’s just gained. He’d fight laws and authority every day if he got to keep his mate. He had been raised to never question rules, but he thinks it is time for wolves to finally regain their right to choose. No more restraints, no more having politicians telling them who they can love or mate.

Society might have tried to convince him that what he was feeling was wrong but now that he has Hoseok in his arms, he knows they couldn’t have been more mistaken. This is what happiness looks like and he’ll be damned if he will ever let some snobbish assholes decide what’s best for him ever again. He has a mate to love and protect now and that makes him invincible.


End file.
